Dreaming of You
by Cypria
Summary: Dinah discovers a new twist to her powers but does she really need them to be with Helena? Moving to M for chapters 7 .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Helena's heart raced as she ran, she cursed herself for letting Dinah do a sweep by herself. Especially when there were rumors running around No Man's Land of a meta mugging other metas. It wasn't that Helena thought Dinah couldn't handle some minor thug but something about not being there made her stomach turn and her adrenaline pump faster.

"Do you see him?" Helena called over the com's. There was silence on the other end of the line and Helena heart almost stopped.

"No, I lost him a Lincoln and 10th." Dinah replied panting. Helena let out a relieved sigh. _Please god let her be okay until I get there._

"I'll be there in 2." Just as Helena signed off Dinah saw a flash of movement to her left but before she could turn she was suddenly on the ground seeing double. Someone was standing over her and they seemed to be laughing though she couldn't be sure since her ears were ringing so loud. They raised something, a pipe she thought briefly as she raised her arm, over their head but before it could make contact was her attacker was thrown into the side of the alley. Helena landed right beside her crouching low in a protective stance, Dinah slowly pushed herself of the ground but cried out as sharp burn passed across her leg.

It was just a second, maybe less, but Helena turned her head in concern and missed the movement from across the alley. Suddenly Helena was pulled into the air with its tentacle like arm. Helena tried to pull the injector from her jacket and thrust it into the giant arm but she was slammed into the wall and Dinah saw the injector fall unused to the ground. Dinah tried to get up again but the burning in her leg only intensified. Helena cried out in pain as the meta continued to squeeze her, what happened next Dinah couldn't tell, she suddenly felt a burst of air pass around her and found that she had reached the injector and was hovering in the air beside Helena. Her lips had a tinge of blue and a look of both surprise and confusion on her face, as did the meta. Dinah decided what ever was happening didn't matter she had to save Helena and drove the injector into directly into the side of the meta's neck. He instantly released Helena, sending her sprawling to the ground and howled in pain.

Helena staggered a bit before gaining her bearings. Meanwhile the meta was down but not out. Dinah could hear a rumbling in it's chest as it prepared to utilize it's acid attack. Then it was suddenly on it's feet and charging at the still dazed Huntress.

"No!" Dinah screamed as Helena turned to face her attacker and the acid hit her directly in the eyes. Helena however didn't even flinch she continued her attack, one last kick and the meta was on the ground unconscious. Helena turned and nearly tripped over some of the rubble and trash.

"Dinah where are you?" Helena called out reaching her hand to real around for her.

"Up here, I can't get down." Helena reached both her hands up into the air searching for Dinah.

Dinah struggled for a moment but was eventually able to grab onto Helena's outstretched hand and pulled herself toward the ground. It ended with Helena flat on her back, arms rapped protectively around Dinah and Dinah's face mere centimeters from Helena's. Helena slid her arms tighter around Dinah's back and pulled her close.

"You okay kid?" She asked quietly, she knew she was okay but for some reason Helena needed to here Dinah say the words.

"I'm okay," she said quietly raising her hands to Helena's face attempting to examin the sticky substance.

"Don't!" Helena said, "We don't know what it does yet, lets head back to the tower." Dinah nodded before it occurred to her that Helena couldn't see her and replied.

"Okay hold onto my hand until we get home." Helena complied instantly and Dinah was suddenly very glad that Helena could not see how red spread from her neck throughout her cheeks. They made it less than a 100 feet before Helena stopped mid stride and turned her head. "What is it Hel?"

"Cops! Dinah we have to get off the street." Helena pulled her over into an alley just as a squad car raced by with syringes blaring. Dinah clumsily lead Helena to basement entranced where they crouched down and a moment later two more cars then a third stopped just short of their hiding spot, even Dinah could hear the car doors opening.

"Oh this is just perfect, Dinah we need to hide." Helena hissed in her ear.

"There's a grate right here but I can't tell where it goes."

"It'll have to do, hurry I can hear them coming this way." Once Dinah had opened the grate and climbed down she began to search for an outlet, with no luck, Helena quickly joined her after closing the grate however rather than her normal graceful landing she stumbled and landed with a thud. "Ow that was not my best landing," She sighed as Dinah helped her to her feet." So lead the way."

"Um slight problem I can't seem to find one." Helena sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Oracle are you there?"

"What's going on, did you guys get him?"

"We took care of him, he's NGPD's problem now but we have another problem on our hands, can you get a fix on our position and help us get out of here?"

"Hold on a second, are you both okay?"

"Helena got hit the acid in her eyes, she's having trouble seeing but I'm fine."

"I finished examining the substance her symptoms should do away in a few hours but be careful we don't know what complications may res…Damn okay I've got some good news and bad which do you want first?"

"Barbara just tell us how to get home." Helena replied gruffly.

"That's the bad new whatever system you guys crawled into doesn't connect to anything. On the bright side Reese is on the scene, I'll give him a call to see what he can do to get you guys out of there."

"So what are we suppose to do until then?" Helena whispered angrily.

"Just stay put and don't attract any attention, Oracle out."

"Shit!" Helena yelled as she slammed her fist against the wall behind her.

"Did you hear that," the sound of boots and other shouts came from the street above.

Before Dinah could even process what was happening she could feel Helena's body pushing her up against the wall as the beams of flashlights filled the sewer, thankfully one large pipe cast enough of a shadow to keep them from being seen. But as the lights got closer Helena pushed herself more onto Dinah's body and Dinah felt as if she could no longer breath. As the voices and lights faded from the street above, Helena turned her attention to Dinah. Helena could sense, what she thought was Dinah's distress and turned to try and look her in the eye.

"Dinah what's wrong are you okay?" She whispered.

"Uhh mm Yeah, I think so, you?" She felt Helena run her hands along her sides, she knew Helena was only examining her for injuries but she couldn't help her eyes closing as she savored the feeling. "Helena I said I'm fine." her voice failed her as Helena's hand gripped her hip, she opened her eyes to find Helena's face just centimeters from hers again. Oh how she wanted to pull Helena closer and feel her lips, she nearly groaned from the wanting.

"Dinah I may not be able to see but I can feel, I can feel your heart rate skyrocketing, tell me where are you hurt?" Helena brought her hand up to Dinah's face and held her cheek, firm yet comforting. She was genuinely concerned, scared even for Dinah and Dinah had never felt more loved.

"Helena, it's just a graze along my leg, I'll be fine." She raised her hand up to cover Helena's and gave it a gentle squeeze, Helena didn't pull her hand away.

"What happened back there Dinah?"

"I don't know I just remember seeing him squeezing the life out of you and wishing I was close enough to help." There was silence for a moment and when it looked like Helena wasn't going to say anything Dinah added. "Whatever happened I'm glad it did."

"Me too, " Helena whispered. Then she did something Dinah never could have anticipated, Helena leaned down and rested her forehead against Dinah's with a sigh.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dinah asked with a dry mouth.

"Wait for Barbara and Reese to get us out of here, until then we should try to not to attract attention…I hope you're comfy." Helena stretched her back slightly resulting in Dinah's breath again catching in her throat and color rising throughout her face.

"Oh yeah very comfy." She swallowed attempting to focus on anything other than the feel of Helena's body pressed into hers unaware that at the exact same moment Helena was savoring their closeness like never before.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

After about 20 minutes a pair of shoes stopped directly on top of the grate, a man knelt as if to tie his shoes but instead whispered.

"You guys okay down there?"

"Oh yeah Reese great why don't you come down and join us?" Helena barked back.

"Well if you'd prefer I could just leave you here." Reese stood and took a step off the grate before Dinah called to him.

"Reese, please help us!" He came back laughing under his breath.

"Alright keep an eye out Alfred is going to bring a van around in about 3 minutes. He'll pull up at the end of the stairs, you will only have a minute before an officer notices and sends him off, so you better be quick about getting out of there. Unless you two would like some more alone time down there?" He walked off pretending to take notes while still laughing.

"Uh I'm going to kill him later." Helena cursed under her breath hoping Dinah couldn't tell how red her face was.

"Please wait until we get home." Dinah whispered, they had barely moved since the first police had heard them. Dinah was still leaning back against the wall and Helena was still gently pressing into her. Helena had shifted to the side just slightly and was resting her head on a pipe beside Dinah's head while Dinah discovered how convenient the slight height difference between the two of them was. "How are your eyes doing?"

"Like someone not only turned off the color but is making me look through a bowl of jello." Dinah barely contained a laugh. "Hey don't forget this is only temporary and we have a training session this weekend. I am glad it was me and not you."

"Why?" Dinah asked turning her head to look at Helena's face as best she could.

"Cause I'd never hear the end of it from Barbara if you got hurt on sweeps with me." Dinah smiled weakly and nodded in understanding. "And I'd…Never mind, I'm just glad you're okay kid." Helena raised her head and gave Dinah a quick kiss on the forehead. Dinah had to bite her lip to hide her smile.

"I'm not a kid," she scolded still smiling.

"I know D. but your still …I don't know the…"

"Baby of the family." Dinah offered frowning while Helena chuckled.

"The baby bird, sounds about right. I, we worry about you baby bird. It's only because we love you." This time Helena slowly brought her mouth the Dinah's forehead and let her lips linger for a moment there before releasing her.

Right on the dot Alfred arrived and Helena quickly slid the grate off and pulled Dinah out from the sewer.

"Hurry Dinah," she whispered as Dinah lead her into the van. They could here Alfred talking to an officer in the front of the van. Just a second after they closed the back door a police officer circled the van and Helena and Dinah had to duck down low to keep from being spotted. But once the light passed Helena made no move to get up she just laid in the back of the van.

"What's wrong?" Dinah asked leaning down toward her partner.

"Sleepy, aren't you?" Dinah answered by laying down beside Helena.

"Wish I had pillow," Dinah's grumble was answered by Helena's arm coming over her head in an offering gesture.

"Come here," she whisper. Dinah didn't need to be told twice she rolled to allow Helena's arm to come under her head and one of her arms to lay on Helena's stomach. They both sighed and fell asleep before Alfred even turned to check on them.

The minute Dinah crossed the threshold to the clock tower she knew she was in trouble.

"What were you thinking!" Barbara began shouting. After the shouting ended then came the questions over and over again. "What happened? What do you mean you don't know?" Again and again with the same question that neither Helena nor Dinah seemed to be able to answer.

While the birds continued their arguing Alfred had seated himself at the Delphi system and was in the midst of furious button pushing when he caught Helena's attention.

"What are you doing Alfred?" She shouted over Barbara and Dinah's arguing.

"I do believe I have discovered exactly what Ms. Dinah was doing tonight." He answered politely while turning the monitor towards them. "Flying."

Hours later Dinah lay in her bed thinking back over the nights events, _flying,_ she couldn't have done that. Could she? The fight had been so blurry after her blow to the head she couldn't really remember any of it except for the feeling of terror when she saw Helena hanging there unable to breathe. Barbara had sent her to bed saying they would begin exploring her new power tomorrow, bright and early. Both Dinah and Helena had groaned so Barbara had told Helena she didn't need to come, which only made Dinah more unhappy. Her mood slightly improved when Helena told her she'd take her out to No Man's when she was finished with, that had greatly improved her mood, she admitted to herself. Perhaps a little too much, before she had been enamored with Helena running about like a little fan girl if she was being honest with herself. But now she was discovering different feeling for her mentor, the desire to touch her and feel her touch, her lips. Tonight was not the first time she had found herself physically close to Helena and tempted to close those last inches between them and kiss those lips. Dinah also found herself becoming more concerned for Helena not just her physical well being but emotional, she wanted to comfort Helena and take away her burdens. Dinah was falling in love and she wasn't sure if she should feel happy or sad about it. Love was great and all in the stories but really what chance did she have of it ever being returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Two weeks after Dinah's first flight and she had never been able to repeat it, Helena watch glumly as Barbara continued to put Dinah through her paces. She understood Barbara's side Dinah needed to learn to control her new power but Helena, perhaps selfishly, thought that Barbara was spending too much time on the flying thing and not enough on her hand to hand combat. Which would have required her to train with Helena, if anyone had asked Helena she would have said that the kid needed to learn how deal with more enemies up close. What she would never have admitted was how much she missed her own training sessions with Dinah. She missed their banter while sparring, she missed the chit chat that always happened after and she missed the feelings sparring with Dinah brought out. The sight of Dinah out of breath and sweaty while they sparred, Dinah's smirk whenever she thought she had beat her, the fake anger when Helena pinned her…Oh Helena missed that most of all, the feel of Dinah be neither her.

With difficulty Helena snapped herself out of her inappropriate fantasy and focused again on the pair across the training room. Both were frustrated, Barbara because she thought Dinah wasn't trying hard enough and Dinah because she thought Barbara was being unreasonable. In the end Barbara's frustration hit the breaking point first as she wheeled out of the room. Helena remained silent watching as Dinah held back tears and continue the drill Barbara had been instructing her in. Helena knew that look, that feeling. _Maybe she was right I'm not working hard enough. What's wrong with me, this should be easy?_ When she was younger Barbara had always been the one to talk her out of blaming herself. Now Barbara had left Dinah to face her doubt alone, Helena couldn't allow it.

"You're so right D, you aren't trying hard enough. This is an easy thing to do something must be wrong with you." Helena stated matter-of-factly, trying to gain Dinah's attention. Helena rose and casually strode over to the center of the room, she knew she was hurting Dinah but this would be better than Dinah doing it to herself, Helena needed Dinah to get all that internal frustration out. "I'm surprised Barbara lasted as long as she did, I would have given up on you by now. Not worth the effort." She sighed and continued, on and on putting words to all the thoughts she knew Dinah had floating in her head.

When Dinah finally couldn't take any more she lashed out, she attacked Helena with a rage that she had never felt for her partner. She knew she couldn't beat Helena but she was just so angry she couldn't think of anything else to do. It occurred to her not long after starting the fight that Helena was taking it easy on her, playing total defense, she never even made a move to strike Dinah. Dinah pressed harder and harder landing several hits but Helena never responded, finally Dinah began exhausted herself and when she finally made a stupid mistake Helena was there with a counter and had Dinah pinned under her in an instant. Dinah made a feeble attempt to get up but they both knew her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sorry baby bird but you needed to get it out. You can't keep that stuff in, messes with your complexion." They both chuckled a little. Helena was so relieved to see Dinah's small smile. "D don't worry so much there are some things that just can't be forced." Dinah nodded with a frown. "What's up?" She asked as she raised herself off Dinah and held her hand out to Dinah. Dinah took it a little too vigorously and collided with Helena, who instinctively wrapped her arms around Dinah, they both gasped at the contact. "What's up D?" Helena repeated.

"I like it when you call me baby bird." She whispered not looking up.

"Okay," Helena said slowly, "What's wrong baby bird?"

"I've never had this much trouble with one of my powers before what if Barbara is right and I'm the problem?" Dinah admitted.

"Impossible baby bird, our abilities are a natural part of us, instinctive and reflexive in their own ways, you just need to learn what instinct your power is linked to so you can learn how to trigger it." Dinah raised her head to look at Helena but Helena could tell she still didn't really understand. "Sigh… When you want to know something your instinct is to look for it so when you touch someone your instinct takes over and looks for the answer in someone's head. This power is no different some instinct pushed it out, it could have been a survival instinct a reaction to you being hit on the head or …or fear."

"I wasn't afraid Helena, I didn't even have anything to be scared of you were the one who was dying." Dinah defended.

"And maybe that's it you weren't afraid for yourself, you were afraid for me, afraid of being stuck alone with Barbara if I died." Helena joked "The truth is we may never know the point is, some things can not be rushed baby bird, nature takes time let it happen naturally."

"What about Barbara?"

"You let me deal with Barbara, okay." The older woman grinned down at her young partner and they both nodded at once with small giggles. Then Helena rose and pulled Dinah up with her. "5 more minutes then get cleaned up." Helena headed for the door.

"Why?"

"We're gonna get you out here and have a little fun for once, it's been a while since we annoyed Gibson," and then she was gone around the corner and out of sight.

Once Helena was out of sight Dinah finally let out the breath she'd been holding, she took another deep breath and turned her attention to her target again. _Instinct…trigger,_ she closed her eyes and ran through that night again, much of it was hazy but Dinah focus on that moment just before the feeling of terror seeing Helena dangling there suffocation. There had been something in Helena's eyes at that moment, something Dinah had never seen before. It had scared Dinah, like she was saying goodbye and something else. Dinah's breath quickened as she thought of what could have happened, she could have lost Helena. Suddenly Dinah felt a burst of air across her face and something bumped her from behind, she snapped her eyes open.

The training room looked different from the ceiling she realized, _the ceiling, _Dinah spun her head around she was inched from the ceiling looking down onto the training room. She let out a cautions laugh and then another, swallowing Dinah attempted to twist herself into an upright hover then she pushed herself toward the farthest wall. She hit it perhaps a little harder than she had intended and came falling back to the earth with a horrible crash as she knocked over the weapons rack on the way down. That's how Helena and Barbara found her a moment later as they both rushed in Barbara had a scowl of concern. While Helena threw herself towards her partner and pulled her out of the wreckage. She held the young girl for a moment before she remembered that they were not alone.

"Dinah what happened," Barbara demanded.

"I got it, well had it for a couple of seconds anyway. Helena gave me an idea and it worked." They shared a small grin while Barbara pressed for more details.

"Barb I thinks that enough today, we have plans at No Man's tonight. Right baby bird?" Helena's look was both bleeding and hopeful, Dinah nodded to her and then to Barbara before running off down the hall to get ready. "You're too hard on her Barb." Helena said quietly once Dinah was gone.

"Only because you won't be, what's going on with you? These last couple of months you've been coddling her."

"Coddling what are you talking about I've been pushing her harder than ever when we train." Though she didn't yell she was louder than before.

"In training yes but when was the last time you let her do a sweep on her own." They both knew she had a point and Helena wasn't too keen on admitting the real reason to her mentor.

"It's not coddling Barbara, you and I both know she can handle herself …but that's not what I think she needs to be focusing on, she…we …both need to learn how to work as a team, she may not being sweeping by herself but she gets her chance to take lean when we're out together." Now it was Barbara's turn to admit a fair point, with great surprise. She hadn't thought of it that way but looking back she had to admit that the two of them did seem to be working rather well together. Over the last couple of months neither of them had been severely injured and no massive property damaged had occurred yet Resse had told her only days ago that they had hit a record number of assists. _Maybe Helena had a point and she was being slightly to harsh on Dinah, _though Barbara still had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

No Man's was normally what you could call a packed place; there was still a rather small population of meta's in the city but that night it seemed like every meta in New Gotham must have been there. But despite the bar and tables all being pack to bursting Helena managed to find the two of them a small corner next to one of the pool tables.

"I'll be back, want anything to drink?" Helena asked.

"Soda please." Dinah nodded smiling; Helena returned the smile as she turned toward the bar. A moment later she returned with two glasses in hand and handed one to Dinah. "Since when do you have fruit punch on your night off?" She teased.

"Since you're still 19 and I didn't want to be rude. You up for a game?" Helen tilted her head towards the pool tables.

"Why, you'll only make me look stupid, you always do." She laughed.

"Maybe it's about time you get a real lesson then." Helena put her glass down and pulled Dinah from her chair and towards the table.

Hours past as Helena instructed Dinah on proper pool strategy and technique, she would put her hands on her young partner's hips to adjust her stance. Dinah would try her hardest to focus of what Helena was saying without getting distracted by her touch. At one point Helena excused herself to refill their drinks, which gave Dinah a chance to calm her nerves. She was so busy trying to calm herself that failed to notice another young meta closing in on her. He looked to be Dinah's age he had two drinks in hand and a smirk that left none of his intentions to the imagination.

"You look like you could use a drink and a better pool partner." He strutted up into her personal space. Placing one drink the table beside her and placing a hand on the wall beside he leaned in close. "Cause I'd be happy to help you out with both, beautiful." Dinah glared at him unimpressed, she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a familiar hand come around her waist and spin her around. Like a practiced dance move she spun into her partner with a smile, she looked up into Helena's eyes she was surprised. The look she got was not one she had seen before; Helena smiled at her for a moment before turning her gaze to the boy. Dinah watched her face change from calm to angry and her eyes glowed yellow as she focused them.

"This young lady is spoken for," Dinah took a small step closer to Helena, "leave now."

"But I think she wants to come with me, don't you sweet heart?" He brought his hand out towards Dinah's hair. Just as he was about say something else Dinah gently pushed away from Helena and spun her fist into the side of his neck. He slumped to the ground near unconscious but otherwise unharmed.

"I'm not your sweet heart." Dinah smirked.

"Let's go baby bird." Helena gently grabbed Dinah's hand and pulled her towards the door. She gave Gibson a somewhat reproachful nod as they passed; he only chuckled and shook his head.

Once they were out onto the street Helena burst into laughter and hugged Dinah close. The incident was quickly forgotten as their conversations moved to other things on their walk home. Light rain fell from the sky though neither noticed as they walked shoulder to shoulder all the way home.

"So are you going to tell me what happened in the training room or do I have to start guessing?" Helena asked once they were in the elevator. After a pause Dinah answered.

"I took your advice and it worked."

"But only for a little while."

"Yeah but the point is I think I know how to trigger it now and then I can start learning how to control it."

"You aren't going to tell me what it was? Why so secretive baby bird?" Helen leaned in close to Dinah and her eyes showed just the faintest glow but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You're normally the _mysterious _one now it's my turn to make _you_ guess." Dinah realized only a moment later just how flirtatious she sounded and apparently so did Helena. She raised a dark eye brown and gave a small smirk.

"Well I guess that mean that I'll just have to pay _very_ close attention to you, now doesn't it _my _baby bird." She replied just as the elevator halted on the clock tower's top floor. Secretly they both wished the night wouldn't end but once they arrived back at the clock tower it was back normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Over the next week Dinah made small steps in learning to control her new power, she was usually able to get into the air but maintaining the flight and steering still evaded her. Both Barbara and Helena did their best to help, Barbara went through meditation with her and concentration drills. None of which ever helped but Dinah didn't want to hurt her feelings. Training with Helena on the other hand was a Catch 22, it was easier to initiate the hover when training but harder to maintain her focus to do anything else. This was compounded by the fact that Dinah still refused to tell Helena exactly what it was that triggered her flight. After a particularly long and tiring training session the two of them had slumped against a wall too tired to even get up and change.

"I don't understand why it needs to be a secret Dinah, you know if you told me it could go a long way to really getting this flying thing of yours down." Dinah sighed and laughed, at first she didn't tell Helena because it would have meant telling her, her feelings but now she found it extremely entertaining to keep the secret. Helena hated not knowing and it resulted in more flirtatious behavior between them which Dinah loved.

"You already helped me out enough, even _if _I told you what more could you do?"

"Ohh you have no idea what I can do." To emphasis her point Helena let her eyes flash yellow as she grinned at Dinah.

"Okay miss super meta, what do you suggest we try next?"

"Well that depend on what your trigger is." Dinah glared at her.

"Like I'm going to fall for that."

"Okay okay, don't tell me what it is." Helena cautiously added, "Can you tell me if it's a feeling," she paused. "Or a thing," Dinah's cheeks turned a little pink. "Cause if that's the case then I do have a few ideas." Dinah turned a little, curious.

"Like what?"

"When I was a kid and my mom was teaching me, before she died, to use my powers her favorite thing to do was take me to the store and let me pick out my favorite ice cream. When we'd get home she would scope me a bowl and put it up on this bookcase we had near the heater and stand between me and the ice cream. So I had a little over a minute to get around her and up the bookcase before my ice cream melted. It was always my favorite training drill. Maybe you could try the same thing, I could stand between you and whatever it is you want?"

"You just want to know what it is don't you?" Dinah laughed.

"What's wrong with two birds one stone." She replied. "Look it was a just a thought, I understand that some things are just too hard to share but I'm here if you need me." Then she got up and left the training room. Dinah stayed on the floor for a little while thinking, then she got a crazy idea. She knew it was crazy but at that moment she thought it could be worth it.

They had called sweeps early that night as Oracle had parent teacher conferences but Helena said she didn't feel like going back to her place so she clashed in her room at the clock tower. Dinah went to her room and waited until she thought Helena would be asleep and crept from her room down the hall to Helena's. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside, _this is a bad idea_ but one that she wanted to try. She looked at Helena's sleeping form and tried to pull herself into the air. It worked and she found herself a few feet off the ground, _easy,_ next she tried to move herself towards Helena, it was new a sensation but not that difficult to control.

As she hovered there just inches above the women she so desired Dinah's heart was unable to slow down and her hands were unable to hold still. They slid a hair's breadth above Helena, her face her hair her mouth. Helena turned slightly in her sleep and her cheek came into contact with Dinah's open hand, the warmth that spread through Dinah's body was indescribable and she let her eyes close for just a moment or so she thought. When Dinah opened her eyes again she was in the training. Barbara was there giving instruction to young girl... _No_ …not a young girl a young Helena, a Helena that still wore her hair in long braid and from the way she was attacking the bag a LOT of anger issues, although Dinah guessed that the later was more of a constant. She couldn't really hear what was being said but she could feel it. Somehow in the pit of her stomach a deep anger and hate boiled up until she heard a snap and saw the training bag fall to the floor. Barbara sighed and wheeled out of the room but the anger remained and then Dinah realized the anger was coming from Helena_. A dream _Dinah realized she was in Helena's dream, this was a new twist to her powers that she had not expected though now that she thought about it wasn't such a huge leap. As she continued to ponder about this development Helena rose and walked away from the training room and Dinah felt a giant shift as if she had just finished a loop on a roller coaster.

Helena stood in front of mirror, Dinah didn't recognize where they were but she could hear Barbara's voice somewhere in the background calling for Helena to hurry up whatever she was doing. Helena called back angrily, then pulled two objects from her pockets, the first which she unfolded carefully was a photo of Helena and her mother worn and tattered. The other was a long kitchen knife. Dinah tried to call out to Helena but she couldn't hear her. Helena continued to place the photo very carefully on the counter in front of her before she raised the knife. When she raised her face to look at herself in the mirror Dinah saw the tears that ran down her face and he mouth quietly whisper two words. _Sorry mom, _Dinah shouted and shouted to no avail as Helena raised the knife high behind her head and began cutting the long braid. When she was finished both she and the braid fell to the floor. Dinah dropped to her knees attempting to sooth Helena and then something happened. The world around them fell out of focus her face inches from Helena's and Dinah somehow knew that Helena could see her and again Dinah felt as if she were on a roller coaster and found herself suddenly standing her face was still only inches from Helena or rather Huntress but they were no longer in a bathroom instead they were outside and it was cold in a strangely familiar alley.

"There's a shelter on …"

"I know," Dinah couldn't help but blurt though she wasn't sure if Helena had heard her. Huntress grinned then looked down at her boots.

"I should have been nicer to you then, maybe if I had taken you there myself you never would have gotten mixed up in all this." Dinah felt as if she were in a wave pool suddenly as a variety of emotions passed over her. Concern, sadness, loneliness maybe even shame. Helena's feeling, her regrets made Dinah want to cry, was this how Helena still looked at their first meeting?

"But I wanted to come with you, I wanted answers and you gave them to me, you gave me a family." She whispered.

"But are you happy with us now?" Helena asked laying her hands on Dinah's shoulders but Dinah still wasn't sure Helena could hear her.

"Over course I'm happy." Helene snorted.

"Yeah I guess you are happy, you seem happy at least, would you tell me if you weren't?" Helena leaned down slightly to see strait into Dinah's eyes. Dinah nodded to captivated by the other women's stare to speak. "After all you've been flying around week, who wouldn't be happy about that huh?" Suddenly Helena rapped her arms around Dinah and squeezed her tight. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, I just have to make sure you're okay, you're my baby bird and I…" Someone's scream rang in Dinah's ears and the world around them began to fade away. Dinah was unable to focus on Helena, a felling of terror spread through her, so strong it was painful she brought her hands to her stomach in hopes of dulling the pain. An image began to play in her own head a bloody knife being dropped to the pavement and the feeling of some warm liquid over her hands, Dinah looked down at her hands and saw blood, her blood flowing over them. "NO NO NO!" Helena screamed.

Suddenly Dinah was thrown from Helena and she found herself on the floor across the room from Helena, who was sitting up in her bed panting. She looked over at Dinah, staring for a moment fear still covering features then she jumped from the bed to help Dinah to her feet.

"God Dinah I'm so sorry I guess I didn't hear you knock, I haven't been getting much sleep at my place. I'm sorry." She continued babbling her apologies for a few moment never giving Dinah any sign that she had any idea of what happened. Finally Dinah grew tired of the rambling and jump to interrupt.

"Helena! It's okay it was my fault I should have know shaking you awake was a bad idea." She lied.

"Still I'm sorry, D." Helena hung her head and sighed.

"Were you dreaming," she probed gently, Helena nodded. "Was it a good dream?" Helena raised her head slightly to meet Dinah's gaze for just a second before turning her head to the side, thinking.

"No, not really, from what I can remember. So what did you need?" Dinah stood with her mouth open for a moment as she tried to think of a believable excuse.

"I…umm…ahh, I wanted to see if you were up for a movie…Yeah you know Barbara." Helena nodded and chuckled.

"All those foreign films and junk," she paused turning to make eye contact with Dinah, "Yeah I'm up for a movie but I get to pick." She pointed a finger at Dinah narrowing her eyes. Dinah laughed and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

After her first accidental intrusion Dinah was conflicted about what to do, the following week had the most productive in her training, all she had to do was remember the feeling of being so close to Helena. But at the start of the second week it began to fade and she had to admit she was eager to try it again. Unfortunately since that night Helena always went back to her place after a sweep. Even when Barbara asked her to stay personally, it was like she was afraid to sleep in the clock tower. One night after a rather rough sweep Dinah found herself lying in her bed unable to sleep she was so tired but her brain just wouldn't let her sleep. Her mind wandered back to Helena again and again until Dinah just couldn't take it anymore. She quickly threw on her jacket and made her way to Helena's apartment determined to tell her what had happened.

In truth Helena had been afraid to sleep at the clock tower after the night she dreamed of Dinah. She had tried so hard to deny her feelings toward Dinah, she loved the girl, but she also knew it was impossible to be with her. She doubted that she could ever really get over the other girl and she really didn't want to but she had to be practical, she had needs. One night stands or even flings with men like Reese usually only served one purpose, to relieve the tension she carried around. But tonight she just wasn't in the mood so she went home and collapsed onto her bed she didn't even bother turning the light out. She was asleep almost instantly and was so deep in sleep she didn't hear the window beside the fire escape creaking open.

"Helena," Dinah called gently. When she didn't receive an answer she assumed Helena was out and closed the window behind her. She gave a disappointed smile as she threw her jacket over Helena's sofa and kicked her shoes off. She froze when noticed a light coming from Helena's room. Dinah crept over to look through the door, relived when she saw Helena's sleeping form then conflicted with what to do now. Dinah knew she should wake up Helena and tell her what happened last week but suddenly she was so tired and Helena's bed looked so inviting. Helena adjusted in her sleep and released a happy sigh when Dinah lay down beside her. Dinah tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she turned her hand to touch Helena's ever so slightly, but it was enough Dinah felt as if she was suddenly spinning.

It didn't take long for Dinah to realize where she was, she had never been under the bleachers before. It took her several moments to truly focus on her surroundings as a wave of excitement and tension flowed over her. Giggling behind her drew Dinah's attention away from the field, behind her she saw a pair of students running through the supports. She gasped when she saw that it was Helena, she couldn't have even been 13. She laughed so freely, it was a startling comparison to the Helena Dinah knew, she really didn't understand how much her mother's death had affected her until now. After a few minutes the boy caught up to Helena and grabbed her wrist laughing.

"Wait a second Kyle, I need to catch my breath, you should try out for the team."

"What's the problem, can't keep up?" They both broke into laughter for a moment before he took a step closer to Helena and they fell silent. Dinah moved to get a closer look at the two but tripped over one of the supports. Helena turned but her eyes passed over Dinah as if she weren't there at all.

"What's wrong Kyle you scared of the getting caught?" Helena ignored him and Dinah for a moment Dinah thought Helena could see her before she lowered her eyes and turned back to the boy. Dinah bit her lip she really didn't want to watch 13 year old or any age Helena make out with someone. It was enough to make her forget about the consequences and stomped the rest of the way to Helena. The two teens had continued their flirting and the boy now had Helena leaning back against one of the supports and was moving in for a kiss. Dinah extended her hand and began calling for Helena when she felt a pulling sensation in her stomach. Her eye lids fluttered shut for a moment and then Helena was leaning in front of her, nervousness mixed with elation filled Dinah from her head to her toes.

"Now who's scared?" Helena teased. Dinah's mouth fell open in confusion. Helena sighed and pulled Dinah towards her. Their lips touched for just a second before Helena pulled away, Dinah noticed that when she pulled away it was no longer 13 year old Helena it was her Helena, it was Huntress in fact. Dinah was still attempting to understand what happened when Helena came back for another kiss. It was nothing like the first kiss which had been tentative like any first kiss, the second kiss was heated and confidant. Dinah had never had a kiss like it, she sighed in Helena's mouth which turned into a moan when Helena brought one hand to cup Dinah cheek and the other slid down her side and gripped her hip. The kiss continued to deepen as Dinah was finally able to get over her shock, she meet Helena with every move, putting everything she had into the kiss. Helena's hands continued to move, caressing and pulling Dinah closer, Dinah for her part ran her fingers through Helena's short hair gently tugging. Helena pulled back slowly and stared at Dinah with yellow eyes, they stared at each other for a moment before Helena lowered her eyes. Helena shook her head as if trying to dislodge something, when she looked up again Dinah was again facing a 13 year old Helena. From across the field a bell rang out and Helena turned running at top speed.

Dinah let out a breath as she opened her eyes; she stared at Helena's ceiling for several moments. There was only one thought that continued to play in her mind _WOW_ she laid there for almost an hour before she worked up the energy to get up. Once she made it home Dinah collapsed onto her bed sighing as she fell asleep. Meanwhile Helena awoke not five minutes after Dinah had left, her dream had been so real, she had no idea how she was going to face Dinah tomorrow.

It had been three days since Helena had dreamt of kissing Dinah, she worked very hard not to think about it or do anything that would draw attention but somehow she was sure that Dinah knew. Dinah had been more on edge over the past three days as well; they had been unable to sit alone in a room together without forming an awkward silence almost instantly. Helena hated that most of all she loved spending her free time just being with Dinah it was fun the closest thing she had been to being truly happy since her mother died. But she had no idea what to do about it; Dinah seemed to be keeping herself extra busy it was like she had no time for Helena.

Dinah was at a loss for what to do now, she had meant to tell Helena but after the kiss she knew she couldn't. She had let things go too far there wasn't going to be a reasonable explanation now even if she wanted to tell Helena the truth. What she was really interested in was finding away to do it again. It only took a week before Dinah couldn't help herself anymore and just after an hour after they finished sweeps she was on her way to Helena's apartment. As much as she hated to admit it she wanted to kiss Helena like that again, even if she could only ever have it in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Dinah let her eye wander briefly over Helena's sleeping form before she slowly got onto the bed beside her. She had entered the apartment through the window as she had before and once she was sure Helena was in a deep sleep Dinah let her hand gently wrap around Helena's. It took longer for Dinah to adjust to this dream, the emotions were muddled and confusing, when Dinah was finally able to focus on her surrounds she realized she was in the bar downstairs. She scanned the room and found Helena behind the bar, she was nodding to something the woman beside her had whispered. Dinah worked her way toward the bar and sat on an empty stool. She quickly realized this must be one of Helena's first nights at the bar, the woman beside Helena was showing her how to mix different drinks and then quizzing Helena on them. From what Dinah could tell Helena wasn't doing too well.

Dinah sat at the bar for quite a while just watching Helena, as much as she wanted to just get Helena to kiss her again she didn't feel right about disturbing such a simple dream. She was about to pull herself from the dream when she heard a crash from behind the bar. Some drunk had just fallen onto Helena and knocked over the whole tray of glasses she had been carrying. Suddenly a wave of apprehension and shame shot through Dinah and she focused her attention again on Helena and the other woman. Helen had her head hung low as the other woman helped her up, then Helena and another waitress began to clean up the shattered glass while Helena's teacher apologized to the patron who although drunk was making a huge fuss about his "ruined" shirt. Dinah knelt down beside Helena more and more emotions just kept leaping into her mind, hate, guilt, hopelessness, Dinah couldn't understand so she laid a hand gently on Helena's shoulder. Helena turned her head and looked straight into Dinah's eyes, Dinah gave her a weak smile, the shame only intensified and Helena dropped her head again.

"Helena, what is it?" Dinah asked. Helena didn't have time to respond as the dream shifted, they were still in the bar but they were now alone. Well almost alone Helena's teacher came out from the store room with a large crate.

"Okay this is the last of the restock, get started while I finishing locking up." Helena turned away from Dinah and nodded.

"Helena what's wrong?" Dinah asked following Helena behind the bar.

"Go away," Helena whispered. "You shouldn't be here, I don't want you here, not now." Dinah saw tears filling her eyes as she said this. "I just can get away from you can I." She smiled briefly at Dinah but it was cut short when they heard the sound of boots approaching from the other side of the bar.

"Are you finished yet Kyle? We still need to talk about the damages." Helena stood up and nodded to the woman. "This is the third time this week I'm going to have to tell Terry I'm sorry kid." Helena nodded again. The other woman sighed but Dinah noticed the way she was looking as Helena, a mix of amusement and lust. "Well maybe we can work something out, I mean it was just empty glasses no loss of inventory, maybe I can smooth things over with Terry for you." She stepped closer to Helena and ran a hand over her shoulder, Helena turned her head away, shame, disgust, fear and suddenly Dinah realized what was going to happen. "Come into the office and we can work something out." The woman rapped her arm around Helena's waist and pulled her towards the office in back, Helena turned her head back to Dinah giving her a sorrowful look. _I'm sorry Dinah, _suddenly came into Dinah's mind as Helena was pulled away. Dinah tried to run after them but found she just couldn't get close to them, as if Helena was somehow pushing her away. Instead Dinah was forced to watch through the office door as the woman took of her own jacket and pushed Helena up against the wall.

"Helena," Dinah yelled, "Let me help you, don't push me away!" Helena turned to look at Dinah but did nothing. "Helena it's me I'm here, let me help you." Dinah began to have trouble focusing on the world around her, the door was slowly closing, Helena was forcing her out of the dream. Dinah pushed back with all of her might and for a moment she thought Helena would push her out until she shouted. "I love you!" She stumbled into the office and saw the woman had Helena pinned to the wall and was feeling her through her shirt. Helena stood there with a look of confusion on her face staring at Dinah. Dinah was panting with the effort of pushing so hard against Helena own mind but she found the strength to stomp forward and forced herself into the woman. Helena froze suddenly looking down at her and Dinah pulled herself away. "Go home," she said but Helena just stood there. "I said go home Kyle." Helena nodded and then ran from the room.

Dinah lay in the bed for several minutes before she left. Helena never said anything nor gave any indication that something was wrong or amiss. The next night Dinah came in the window she had found Helena asleep on the sofa with a bottle of something on the table beside her. She knew as soon as she entered the dream that this had probably been a bad idea, a party of some kind, Dinah couldn't recognize the place. Some basement she guessed, the music was too loud and Dinah didn't even want to know what all the smoke was from. Helena was sitting on some guy's lap on a sofa with three or four other people all laughing at something. She looked happy, she felt happy Dinah realized, Dinah smiled and thought about what to do. Suddenly Helena was on her feet pulling the guys she had been sitting with.

"Come on Tom why don't I teach you and D here how to play pool." A roll of laughter swept over the group and another of the guys stood up taking his jacket off, Dinah noticed the name on the jacket was Davison and decided what the heck she could pull this off and placed a hand on his back. She blinked for a few seconds, no one other than Helena seemed to notice. "D?" she questioned. Dinah cleared her throat and did her best not to draw suspicion.

"Whatever…Kyle…give me your best shot." Dinah was no longer sure this was the best idea but it was too late now. The rest of the group just laughed and Helena's pillow friend passed her a pool stick.

"That sounds like a challenge to me. Come on Kyle show him who's the boss." He said slurring a few words. Helena gave her an evil look and nodded.

"Okay, if D thinks it's a good idea but let's make things interesting loser has to jump into the fountain in their underwear." The whole lot cheered and hollered while Helena extended her hand towards Dinah. Dinah took it and shook it while Helena narrowed her eyes in what Dinah thought was a challenge.

"You're on." Dinah snapped. She regretted it almost instantly as she noticed a slight glow in Helena's eyes as she smiled back. Although doing better than she had initially expected Dinah lost the game and the group cheered as Helena called the eight ball into a pocket and sunk it without breaking a sweat. Helena raised her hands in triumph and her pillow from before came up behind her attempting to give a victory kiss but she pushed him away and shouted.

"Okay who want to see D take a dip in the fountain." A wave of excitement hit Dinah and she found herself being pushed along after Helena up the stairs and outside. The dream shifted a bit and Dinah was crouched next the Helena and her friends behind some bushes, a large fountain lay about 10 feet away from them on the other side of the fence. "You're up hot stuff." Helena said turning to Dinah who blushed, Dinah debated for a moment to leave the dream but the look in Helena's eyes, daring her to back out somehow made her stay, real or not she wouldn't back down.

"A bet's a bet," She said confidently began climbing the fence, not surprisingly Helena was up and over instantly. Once on the other side Dinah pulled her shirt up and over her head letting it fall on the ground then she kicked her shoes off. Helena's mouth dropped open and the others began to whistle and cheer, Dinah reached down to unbutton her jeans when Helena's hand stopped her. For a moment was concerned that Helena had somehow seen through the dream but then she heard it too running boots hitting the ground and she saw the flashlights getting closer.

"Security!" Someone shouted and the rest of the group booked it away from the fence, leaving Helena and Dinah on their own. Helena instantly grabbed her hand and together the two ran along the fence. Dinah skidded to a stop some dozen yards away and pulled Helena into an open door closing it behind them. The maintenance room, or so Dinah guessed was not very large but there was enough room for the both of them to stand without being sandwiched together. Neither of them moved for a moment as they listened at the door, one pair of boots passed by and a moment later another they could hear talking over a walkie talkie but couldn't make out the details. After a moment the boots passed by them again but much slower this time and as they passed Dinah felt Helena slid her hand along her lower back, Dinah bit back a squeak.

"Wasn't that fun?" Helena whispered huskily into her ear. Dinah swallowed and turned toward Helena, who quickly pushed her up against the wall. In the dark of the room all Dinah could see was Helena's glowing eyes. "What's up D, you _scared?_" Dinah couldn't tell if it was from her own adrenaline or the lustful wave of emotion she felt from Helena, either way it didn't matter once Dinah pulled Helena's lips to her own. There was no questioning or gentleness this time just heat, Dinah pushed herself off the wall and twisted so Helena was now against the wall. Dinah pulled back for a second to look at Helena who had a wolfish grin on her face before attacking her partner's neck with lips and tongue and teeth. Helena moaned and rapped her arms around Dinah gently running finders around her back. Dinah raised her hand to Helena's hair and tugged gently, Helena pushed herself more onto Dinah gasping. Their lips came together again as the battled for dominance each having their turn being pushed up against a wall.

They parted for a moment catching their and Helena seized the opportunity to push Dinah away just enough to reach between them and pulled her shirt off. Dinah was frozen for a moment as she considered the ramifications of continuing with the charade. Helena could notice she was a she, which would lead to a lot of awkward questions of Helena could wake up which would lead to even more. However Helena didn't give her much time to consider.

"I wish this were real," Helena whispered and pulled her forward into a searing kiss the moment her shirt hit the floor. After that Dinah was no longer able to maintain any sense of time all she could do was feel Helena's burning skin against hers. More articles of clothing were discarded and Dinah gasped as she felt Helena's bare leg slid between hers.

Whatever happened next Dinah was sure one minute she was there with Helena then suddenly nothing, she was out lying on Helena's bed. Helena had rolled over onto her side pulling her hand from Dinah's grasp. Dinah let her head fall back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh but after a moment she rolled off the bed and after giving Helena a longing look she left the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Helena stretched and yawned as she opened her eyes in the mid morning sunlight. Another night of restful sleep even if it was filled with startling dreams. It seemed that every night she would start dreaming of someone else but it quickly became Dinah. Although, she admitted to herself, she had dreamt about Dinah before on occasion, she signed honestly and thought about it. Nearly constantly, she admitted after a moment. But these dreams seemed so vivid, vivid enough that when Helena awoke the next morning she could swear that she could smell Dinah's in the bed beside her, like now.

Helena stretched, eyes closing lazily and rolled onto her side as she inhaled deeply from her pillow, then her eyes suddenly shot open. She quickly shifted into a sitting position the pillow in her hands close to her face, she inhaled again deeply, slowly. Dinah's scent was strong and real, not more so than it had been before, but there was another scent Helena could just barely detect. Arousal, identical to what she had dream last night was mixed with Dinah's. Helena rose and still carrying the pillow she stomped into her small kitchen, she turned slowly taking deep breaths as she attempted to follow Dinah's scent until it lead her to the window beside the fire escape. She inspected the window and realized there was a startling lack of dust on the sill, Helena doubted that she had ever cleaned the sill especially not recently. She leaned down and took a deep breath, layers of Dinah's scent covered the sill. Helena rose, a sudden realization hitting her, Dinah had been sneaking into her apartment and from Helena's best guess had been for weeks.

Later

Helena crouched on the rooftop next to her apartment with a clear view of the fire escape. It had been almost a week since she had discovered Dinah's scent in her apartment, since then she had been staying each night in the clocktower and had had no dream at all in that time. An hour ago she and Dinah had finished their sweeps and she announced that she was going back to her place. If Dinah had really been sneaking into her apartment and somehow … doing something then tonight would be that first chance Dinah had had in a week. Helena wasn't sure how she felt about the situation, the idea of Dinah coming into her apartment wasn't completely unwelcome but not knowing Dinah's reasons was unsettling.

When a shadow passed over the roof across the way Helena pulled herself from her own thoughts and turned her attention to Dinah. Dinah was currently working her way down the fire escape of Helena's building from the roof to Helena's window Helena crept forward looking through her own windows to watch Dinah. She watched Dinah remove her shoes, then jacket swallowing slowly as she saw Dinah quietly pull off her loose pants and set them on the table beside the window. Seeing so much of the blondes skin did things to Helena that she didn't think was possible. She couldn't help but creep forward while she continued to watch Dinah sneak about her apartment.

Helen watched, eyes glowing, as Dinah tip toed to her bedroom door. Dinah slowly twisted the knob and eased the door open then froze when she saw Helena's empty bed. Helena didn't need to be in the room to feel Dinah's disappointment; she watched suddenly feeling guilty for her plan to test Dinah. Helena suddenly draws in a breath and comes to a decision as she leaps across the way and silently land on the fire escape two stories above her apartment. As she descends the last stairs she makes a great deal of noise purposely alerting Dinah to her approach.

Dinah froze the moment she heard lumbering on the fire escape, she dived toward the couch and lay on the floor in front of it hoping not to be seen. Helena climbed into the window with a fake yawn and closed it behind her. She quickly looked around the room for Dinah and spotted one of sock clad feet around the corner in front of the couch. She smiled to herself as she tossed her jacket over the back of the coach, then pulled her shoes off and tossed them across the room each action resulted in a stifled whimper from the other side of the couch. Helena smirked and leapt over the couch's back and landed on her side on the couch.

"So what did Barbara do this time?" Helena asked, thinking on the fly. Silence, Helena dropped her hand over the side of the couch and ran it through Dinah's hair. The blond jumped and cried out in surprise nearly pulling Helena down on top of her. Helena shifted closer to the edge of the couch so she could look at Dinah's face. She was white as a sheet with a look of total terror on her face. "Alright spill baby bird, you look like you've seen a ghost." Helen extended a hand to Dinah and gently grasped her chin. She tried giving Dinah a warm smile but the young girl was still in a state of terror so Helena pulled Dinah off the floor to sit on the couch beside her. Then she gave the blonde's arm a hard pinch.

"Ouch," Dinah complained snapping her attention to Helena. "What was that for?"

"You, not talking to me. What's up?"

"You're not mad?"

"Mad why would I be mad? Everyone needs space to get away every once in a while. I'm glad you came here." Dinah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion briefly. "You are always welcome here D," Helena paused and in a slightly huskier voice she added. "Feel free to use the whole place, fridge, couch…bed." She put a little more emphasis on the last one. "Just put a sock on the window or something if you …ah…want some time alone." Dinah jerked her head around, eyes wide.

"I…No…Um…What's that suppose to mean?" Helena shrugged and laughed a little.

"Nothin' really I just thought I'd you know offer. I remember when I lived with Barbara _sigh _she can be very …well Barbara." Dinah just shook her head and blushed the most beautiful shade of pink which made Helena smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out of the nest? Meeting up with some guy?" Helena tried her best to be nonchalant with the question but she was even more concerned about using it as a distraction as she extended her arms up so one of them came down around Dinah's shoulder testing the waters a bit.

"You know just needed some air…I figured you'd be home." Dinah nodded hoping she was convincing.

"Yeah I decided to clear my head a bit with some fresh air." Helena yawned. "So you here for the night or just to say hi?" Helena leaned back slightly pulling Dinah closer to her in the process. Dinah swallowed loud enough for Helena to hear and Helena grinned. She could see the gears in Dinah's head turning as she considered her answer. Dinah shifted to look Helena straight in the face which resulted in her almost lying on top of Helena, which was exactly the point of Helena's plan.

"Can I?...Stay, I mean." Their faces extremely close together. Helena only nodded slowly.

"Like I said _my baby bird_," she whispered with a grin. "You are always welcome here, mi casa es su casa now why don't we go to bed." Dinah's jaw dropped about an inch as Helena suddenly pushed Dinah off of her letting the blond fall to floor ungracefully. Helena stretched her arms over her head briefly then turned her back to Dinah and peeled off her shirt. She turned her head slightly so she just barely saw Dinah's still gapping mouth and grinned. "Well come on, I may not be as nice of a host as Barbara but I can at least offer you your choice of either the left or right side of the bed." She turned back to look at Dinah properly feeling her own nervousness for the first time, it was possible that she had severely misinterpreted everything. "Unless you'd rather sleep out here on that decrepit sofa?" Dinah closed her mouth and stood trying to avoid looking Helena in the eye and showing her the blush that covered her face.

"No, as long as you don't mind."

"Not at all D, it's not like you bite…right?" Helena let her calm mask slip as she gave her partner a rather large evil grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Dinah followed Helena into her bed room and tried not to look guilty as she slipped into the bed. She assumed she was doing well because Helena didn't seem to notice anything. Helena briefly stepped into the bathroom which gave Dinah a chance to calm her nerves, she snuggled into her pillow and let out a long breath closing her eyes. When she opened them again she had to suck in her breath and hold it, Helena had returned in nothing but loose shirt and her boy shorts.

"I've got some spare cloths if you need 'em." Helena said off handedly as she climbed into the bed. Dinah shook her head and quietly mumbled she was good and lay down beside Helena. The warmth of Helena's body so close to hers made it nearly impossible for Dinah to relax. This was only made worse by the fact the Helena seems to be constantly trying to get closer to Dinah, first Helena's arm wrapped itself around Dinah's waist then her face snuggled into the crook of Dinah's neck. Eventually Dinah had reached her limit and jumped from the bed, Helena whimpered slightly in her sleep but was otherwise undisturbed.

"whoooo," Dinah breathed and began pacing around the room, as far as she could tell she had two options that didn't involve massive embarrassing explanations later. She needed some kind of release, she could leave and take care of it at home or she could go into Helena's dream and find a way to get it there and hope that Helena wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the morning. Staying was a gamble she knew that Helena could be dreaming of anything, Dinah stopped pacing to look at her friend, her partner, the person she loved. She didn't want to force that kind of thing on her, as if Helena could sense her distress let out a low moan in her sleep as she rolled over claiming most of the bed. Dinah let out a slow breath, closing her eyes she felt he toes loose contact with the floor and she raised herself over Helena sleeping form. After a moment of deliberation Dinah bowed to her desire and extended a hand to Helena's sleeping face.

The room Helena found herself in was dark and plain, it had no real details Dinah decided, obviously a place Helena couldn't really remember very well. From the fuzziness around the edges of the room Dinah thought it was possible that this wasn't even a real place just her own manifestation of logic into the dream. All the details were centered in the room, a large unmade bed barely visible in the unlit space and two figures moving around it. One the taller of the two was obviously Helena she was in the course of chasing another smaller woman with long hair around the bed. After a moment Helena caught the shorter woman and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Dinah felt herself getting hot and nearly ran to take the woman's place.

But she stopped suddenly for the first time feeling guilty for invading Helena's dreams, this woman meant so much to Helena, unlike the others where Helena had been hard and fast to finish things up. Helena gave no sign of wanting things to end quickly, she had the other woman pinned against the wall now with her head buried in the other woman's neck. The long haired women moaned as Helena slowly ran her hand along the bottom of the other woman's shirt teasing her before finally slipping her hand under the fabric. Dinah suddenly realized she felt jealous of this person, even without knowing who she was, Helena must care deeply for her. Dinah continued to watch Helena and the long haired woman kiss and undress each other slowly.

This was the most gentle Dinah had ever seen her partner, Helena was slow and precise with every searing kiss and Dinah wanted nothing more than to be that woman right now but she couldn't bring herself to intrude on such a private and emotional scene. She closed her eyes and tried to leave the vision but the moans and cries seemed to suddenly increase and when she opened her eyes she suddenly found that the couple had not only moved to a bed but the figures were suddenly so much clearer. Dinah's shame about the intrusion couldn't match her curiosity about the long haired woman's identity. She stepped closer to the couple, attempting to swallow the huge lump in her throat, the woman was blonde and petite. The closer she got to the couple the more intense her connection to Helena's emotions, desire, lust, passion all like before but concern, affection, joy these were all new to Dinah. As she took the last step toward the bed one final emotion cascaded her senses love, love was something she had never expected to feel and it filled her with such a pain and a feeling of such hopelessness, Helena was already in love with someone, feeling defeated she turned away from the lovers. Only to find the vision had changed, Helena now lay alone, Dinah could feel a tension in the air. Taking a slow step forward Dinah searched the room for Helena's lover, suddenly Helena's head turned and she locked eyes instantly with Dinah.

For a moment Dinah almost thought that Helena could see her, before Helena's face turned away again with a sigh. Dinah took another tentative step towards the bed before a wave of powerful emotions hit her, this was by far the most intense emotion she had ever read from Helena and it was fear. Not like the nightmares the fear was overpowering, hiding other emotions, keeping Dinah from getting a clear read. Dinah suddenly realized she was standing right beside Helena's bed with her hand just inches from Helena's. Suddenly Helena's eyes flashed open and instantly became feral as she grinned up at Dinah.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said with a small smile. Dinah remained silent, face frozen in fear, she hadn't intended on actually joining in the dream and had no way of telling who Helena thought she was. But she could feel a change in Helena's emotion the fear was still there and growing but Dinah could feel desire and lust creeping into her senses as well. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as Helena sat up reaching for her hand. "I thought maybe you had lost your nerve." Dinah's head was spinning from the rapidly changing emotions, the fear was gone but love was replacing it Dinah couldn't think she only shook her head at Helena. "Aren't you going to join me?" Helena pulled Dinah onto the bed to lie beside her. Helena's hand gently caressed up and down along Dinah's side before settling on an intimate position on her hip and began pulling her in for a kiss. Dinah snapped her eyes shut. "What's up lover, you okay?" Dinah suddenly sat up and pulled away from Helena.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." She got up from the bed, closed her eyes and focused, "I can't do this, I need to get out of here." After a few moments Dinah opened one eye, still finding herself inside Helena's dream, sighed and looked back at Helena. She was sitting at the edge of her bed leaning back on her elbows with a grin on her face.

"Don't tell me you've lost interest," Helena grinned but in her eyes Dinah could tell she was concerned. She took a slow step towards Dinah, tentatively extending her hand towards Dinah with a questioning look. Dinah backed away a panic setting in that Helena would realize she was not her dream lover. "What's wrong baby bird?" Dinah's head snapped with shock, Helena only smiled and took another step toward Dinah and another. "What's got my baby bird all wound up?" Helena slowly pulled Dinah to her and wrapped her hands around the young blonde's hips. Dinah was still frozen in shock until Helena began to lean into for a kiss.

"Helena…" Dinah's brain began to restart even as her eyes slowly closed.

"Yes Dinah," Helena whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Dinah's eyes shoot open as she was finally able to pull herself from Helena's mind. She continued to hover over Helena's bed even though every single part of her body was shaking. Below her Helena lay eyes wide open.

Helena tilted her head to one side, a smirk forming as she pulled her hands up and behind her head. "Huh so will you telling me what's bugging you now?" Dinah only swallowed, eyes wide in terror.

"Come here," Helena reached up grabbing Dinah's shirt and pulled her down to the bed while Helena smoothly rolled on top of her. Dinah remain stone still as Helena hand gently caressed the young blonde features. "What's wrong baby bird?" Concern clear in Helena's voice as Dinah's face remained unchanged.

"Stop calling me that." She squeaked, unable to look Helena in the eye.

"Why," Helena asked, "I thought you liked it." Helena dipped her head into Dinah's neck and began to leave butterfly kisses all the way up to her ear lope.

"Helena…" She stiffened even more as Helena's nails began to coast under her shirt instantly filling her with desire. "Stop please." She whispered and Helena did but her hand remained just under Dinah shirt filling her with warmth. Helena raised herself up a bit to look down at Dinah, Dinah expected there to be a smug smile or an angry glare anything but the small frown.

"Why so on edge baby bird you need to relax…" Helena gently whispered as she gently pulled Dinah's ear lope into her mouth.

"Helena what are you doing? I've been …caught…. you don't need… torture me…I…ahh…I'm…ohhh god." and with that Dinah let her head fall to the side giving Helena even more access as she wrapped her arms around Helena's shoulders. Helena took this as a sign she could continue and slipped a knee in between Dinah's legs and began to move it in conjunction with her hips as her hand continued its way up to tease Dinah's breast. Despite having been on the receiving end of Helena's affection in so many dreams, the real life feeling was so unbelievably better. Dinah was at loss for words or thought, all that existed was Helena, her mouth, her hands. Dinah moaned as Helena's hand grasped her breast gently, she could feel Helena laugh slightly into her neck.

"So much better in real life isn't it?" She whispered into Dinah's ear. Dinah sucked in a deep breath and tried to push Helena off of her. Helena groaned in frustration as she rolled off of Dinah and removes her hand from beneath Dinah's shirt. "Aagh, I'm sorry that was a stupid thing to say," Helena groaned as she re adjusted to lay on her stomach while still keeping her eyes on Dinah's face. Dinah leaned away from Helena her hair falling across her face forming a protective curtain but did not rise from the bed. "Baby bird," Helena said slowly and extended a hand slowly.

"What are you doing?" Dinah whispered as Helena's hand caressed her face and pushed the few golden strands of her hair that were obscuring it.

"Making love to you?" Helena offered with a questioning smile.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to?" Dinah paused before giving a small nod and turning her face away from Helena to keep her tears hidden. "Baby Bird, then what's the matter?"

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." Helena pulled away from Dinah to stretch out at the foot of the bed, much like she in her dream only moments before.

"Then what was supposed to happen D? You've been sneaking in here for weeks right?" After a long time Dinah gave a short nod as she scooted herself back to lean against the wall opposite Helena. "You've been in my dreams, did you mean to do that?" Nod. "Was that you changing the dreams?" Nod. "You saved me, in more than one of my dreams?" Nod. "Then what's wrong, why did you tell me to stop?"

"You don't feel the same, you don't l…love me."

"What are you talking about, I don't love you? You couldn't tell from the dreams?"

"All those dreams you didn't know it was me."

"Hmph I didin't know. Dinah how could I not know it was you?" Helena almost laughed at Dinah's face of shear confusion. "Dinah why do think it always turned into a make out session?" Dinah frowned, _she'd never really thought about it like that._ "From the moment you came in I couldn't help myself.'

"So when you were under the bleachers?" Helena nodded.

"Started out with Tommy Stevens, it was a memory from high school and I was shy, then suddenly it was you and I wasn't shy anymore." Helena lowered her head slightly but kept her eyes fixed on Dinah. Dinah swallowed as she saw the intensity behind Helena's eyes.

"What about the others?" She whispered. Helena sighed as she shifted onto her back to stare at the ceiling. After drawing in another long breath before she began.

"My first week at the bar you saved me and that same night …the pool game and the store room. All I saw was you, all I wanted was you."

"And tonight?" Dinah asked hopefully, "the blonde woman."

"You," Helena barely whispered not turning to look at Dinah. "What I hoped we could be together." Dinah gently ran her fingers over the back of one of Helena's, she was testing Helena's reaction though she didn't know for what. Helena sighed again, this one however was different from the previous ones it was somehow restrained. As if Helena was trying to hold something back, it was a small and quick touch however it was enough for Dinah to feel some shadow of Helena's own emotions. The sadness that she had caused by pushing her away, the fear of rejection, the lust of her touch and the foundation of them all, love. A moment later Dinah let out her own restrained sigh and bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to do next.

"I'm sorry for all this Dinah." Helena mumbled after a few moments of awkward silence. "I just had to know what was going go, I thought I was crazy you know, constantly dreaming about you. It was just so real and every morning I woke up so disappointed that it had all been a dream. I couldn't help myself D I'm sorry. We should just go to sleep and forget this ever happened." Dinah turned to look at Helena's profile; she saw the pained look on her partners face, it was the breaking point for Dinah. She rolled onto her side toward Helena draping one leg across Helena's hips before sliding even further so she was straddling the brunette. Helena's eyes shot open and instantly began to glow yellow, Dinah could tell Helena was trying to hold herself back, to make sure this was really what Dinah wanted.

"I never lost interest Helena," Dinah found herself becoming more confident as the look on Helena's face became even more lustful. "So why don't you _show _me more of what _you_ were _hoping_ for." She rolled her hips slightly for emphasis on certain words and gasped when she finished and Helena suddenly shot up claiming her lips in a possessive kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

_So much better in real life,_ was the only organized thought Dinah could form as she kissed Helena. Warm, strong arm wrapped around her making her feel protected and wanted in a way she could never have imagined before. Helena shifted under neither her and Dinah tried to hold in the moan it caused but Helena had seized the opportunity to begin attacking her neck.

"Ahhh…Ohhh," Dinah cried as Helena continued with her hip motions, Dinah didn't even notice Helena had snuck her hand beneath her shirt until she felt the gentle message on her own breast. Helena growled into Dinah's ear which sent chills down her spine and Dinah began to rock her own hips into Helena's. Suddenly Helena pivoted her hips, pushing Dinah down in to the bed with bright glowing eyes. Dinah stared back, and swallowed slowly, she had never seen Huntresses eyes glow for so long, it scared her with its intensity but also aroused her. Helena saw the brief flash of fear, her eyes instantly faded to their normal shade and pushed herself off Dinah as far as she could.

"Do you want me to stop?" Helena whispered. Dinah shook her head and began to run her hands through Helena's hair. As she pulled gently on the hair Helena's eyes began to glow again and Dinah smirked proudly.

"Why do your eyes do that, I've never seen them glow for so long?" She mused still stroking and pulling at Helena's hair. Helena smiled but didn't lower herself instead she ran one of her own hands down Dinah's arm and back.

"It's part of my heightened senses, I want to get the most out of _all_ of them right now, when I get really _worked up_ it becomes harder to control, but it hasn't happened for that long before. Does it scare you?" Dinah bit her lip in a shy fashion and shook her head again. "Do you like knowing that you do that to me?" Helena was still concerned but there was more of an evil glint in her eyes and Dinah couldn't help but smile and nod slowly. Helena gave a small laugh, closed her eyes kissing Dinah's wrist, when she opened them again Dinah gasped at the sight. Then feeling bold she ran her hands down from Helena's hair to the hem of her own shirt and began to pull it up. Helena growled and grabbed Dinah's hand before she got very far. "Can I?" Dinah blushed more than she thought was possible but nodded, pushing herself off the bed with her elbows just enough for Helena to have the room she needed.

Helena's eyes never left Dinah's as she pulled, first Dinah's then her own shirt off. Dinah tried to hold her gaze but the temptation to look at Helena's exposed chest was too strong. Once Helena removes her bra she pushed Dinah back against the bed and they both began to run hands of the other. Helena's slid across her sides, teasing her breasts with each pass getting closer. While Dinah drew curls and circles on Helena's delicate ribs and the space between her breasts. Dinah was so busy staring at Helena she didn't notice Helena had slowed her hand until a single finger ran across her nipple, Dinah arched her back, letting a moan escape.

"Dinaahhh," was Helena's quiet reply, "I need to know what exactly you want." Dinah brought her eyes up to Helena's again, she could tell Helena was struggling to hold herself in check, Dinah bet it would only take a little push and Helena would lose control. _Which is exactly what I want, _Dinah thought smirking.

"Everything," she whispered laying her whole palm on Helena's breast so her thumb could graze the other woman's nipple. Helena slowly lowered herself back down onto Dinah, making sure one of her legs was snuggly between the blonde's. She took Dinah's breath away when her tongues slid skillfully across and under her own. Dinah moan and writhed as Helena worked her way down her neck with searing bites and kisses but neither woman's hands would be stilled.

Helen let her hand dance across Dinah's side, teasing the edge of her shorts and messaging her hip. While Dinah's hands lay over Helena's shoulders, alternating between running her nails over the burettes back and pulling on Helena's hair as thanks for the amazing feeling she was giving her.

"Dinah?" Helena whispered through her kisses.

"MMmm," was the only sound Dinah could form and she shivered when she felt Helena's chuckle into her neck.

"Are you sure you're ready for more?" Dinah moaned but Helena wanted more, needed to know this was really what Dinah wanted and was ready for. Helena lowered herself and began to kiss her way closer to Dinah's nipple while one of her hands began to slide under the band of Dinah's shorts. "Dinah?" She asked again, when she still got no response she brought her mouth and hand just above where she knew Dinah wanted them and suddenly stopped everything. Dinah let out a groan of frustration arching in hopes of getting some contact. "Dinah…" Helena was firmer this time.

"Yes…God yes…More please!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to DC Comics, based on TV series also owned by someone else. Please don't sue thanks.

Both women groaned in satisfaction as Helena brought her lips around one of Dinah's hardened nipples. She rolled her tongue against it and let her teeth graze it, each earning another moan from the blonde. But when Dinah slid her hand around to stroke Helena she was met with a growl and one of Helena's hands gripped her own.

"Uhh," Dinah groaned in frustration, "I want to touch you Helena." Helena drew herself up and nipped at Dinah's neck.

"Dinah have you done this before?" Helena whispered and when she felt Dinah's blush against her own cheek she knew the answer was no. "Then let me do this for you," Helena let her fingers wander and message the inside of Dinah's thigh. "I want to make this special for you, _my baby bird._" Helena drew her hand slowly, teasingly slowly up and Dinah nodded. As Helena slid herself down Dinah's thin frame kissing everywhere she could, Dinah attempted to control her reaction, biting her lip to contain a cry as Helena reached her hip bone. "Let go Dinah, I want to hear you." Helena began to push down her shorts and continued to kiss every inch she uncovered, she continued down until her legs extended off the bed far enough for her to stand on them. With one final flick Dinah was left totally naked before her amber gaze, Dinah pushed herself up slightly and bit her lip nervously as Helena's gaze wandered over her but released it when Helena showed her an evil grin and began to slide of her own shorts slowly. After a moment of gocking Dinah managed to close her mouth and lick her lips hungrily, she met Helena's gaze and saw that she was still seeking her permission. Dinah shifted her legs bending and spreading them gently and invitingly laid back down on the bed with her arms now extended over her head, giving Helena her own evil grin.

Helena slowly lowered herself back on top of Dinah each savoring the un-interrupted skin on skin contact. Lips found each other again and tongues began battling as Dinah's hands snaked there ways into Helena's hair. Helena let her fingertips dance across Dinah's sensitive ribs to her abdomen before curling around her leg, lifting it to stroke Dinah's center while not separating from her. Dinah dug her nails into Helena's shoulder and pulled her leg tight around Helena's hip. Once Dinah could no longer restrain her pleas for more Helena ceased her ministrations and began and shift herself lower and lower on Dinah's body. As Helena reached Dinah's hip she let her lips and teeth grazed the sensitive spot, before sliding her hands beneath Dinah's knees prompting her to raise then and gasp.

"Dinah?" Helena paused, her breath hitting Dinah's center. Dinah was panting but managed to nod and lift her hips ever so slightly. Helena grinned licking her lips in anticipations before placing her first kiss on Dinah's center, earning a groan and plea from the young blonde.

Kiss after kiss served only to make Dinah more wet, Helena moved another inch lower pulling Dinah closer to her by rapping her arms around the blonde legs. First she teased with a gently prodding nose then slowly slid her tongue between Dinah's wet folds before finally giving into her own desire and devouring Dinah in earnest. She wanted so very much to drive Dinah over the edge hard this first time and was rewarded when Dinah began to thrust her hips up into Helena's waiting mouth. Panting and moans filled the small apartment but they turned into cries as Helena slid her tongue inside Dinah flicking it to hit her most sensitive of spots. Dinah gave a final cry as Helena felt her inner walls clamp down on her tongue and succumb to minor tremors throughout her body.

Helena continued with her tongue though much slower, carefully aware of how sensitive Dinah is. Once she hears Dinah's breathing begin to slow, Helena pushed herself back up to kiss Dinah chastely. Dinah finally managed to open her eyes, they shared a long meaningful stare before Dinah pulled Helena down to her for a more passionate kiss. As arms snaked around each other, Helena rolled them over sliding a leg between Dinah's and bending it to provide pressure on Dinah's clit. Then Helena brought her hand in between then inserting a finger and moving it in conjunction with her leg. Dinah groaned and began moving her own leg against Helena, they continued kissing despite both breaking away to let cries escape from their lips.

"Dinahhh…can you hold yourself up?" Helena panted into her ear while her other hand gripped Dinah's smooth ass, Dinah nodded into the crook of Helena's neck were she had been leaving a mark. As Dinah extended her arms, pushing away from Helena, Helena pulled her leg up higher and inserted another finger inside Dinah, increasing her thrust. Dinah arched her back in appreciation, giving Helena the accesses she craved, her breast coming into range of Helena's mouth again while still able to thrust into Dinah. Dinah began to have trouble staying up the pleasure was so intense, her pants becoming shorter and louder. Again Helena found Dinah's wall beginning to tighten and she curled her fingers inside of Dinah driving her over the edge screaming.

Dinah collapsed into Helena's waiting arms, panting and shaking as Helena soothing ran her nails up, down and in delicate circled across her back. Planting dozens of gentle kisses all across Dinah's head and face, she smiled when she felt Dinah began to kiss her back.

"I love you Baby bird." She whispered. Dinah clung to her tightly for a moment before whispering her reply.

"I know," Dinah placed a long kiss on Helena's collar bone, "and I love you but this time," Dinah rapped her fingers around Helena's wrists and held them in place on either side of her head, "I want to hear you scream."

"I like this side of you."

"Good because you're going to be seeing it a lot." Mirror evil grins spread across both of the lovers faces briefly before lips met again.


End file.
